Why Jacob Doesn't Howl at the Moon
by runaway xo
Summary: Short drabble. Exactly what the title implies.


**Readers: **Oh my god, runaway xo's not dead?!

**Me:** Er, no sorry. Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?

**Readers:** Well, you haven't updated in like three months so we just assumed...

**Me:** Yeah, about that...

**Note: **This takes place sometime during Eclipse.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Why Jacob Doesn't Howl at the Moon**

Embry, Paul and Quil do it sometimes. Just for a good laugh, really. Nothing's better than irony. And what's more ironic than a group of werewolves living up to Hollywood rumors?

Nothing. That's what.

And maybe that's why it's so hard to resist them when they ask me to tag along.

"Come on man, it will be fun," Embry tries

"Yeah," Quil agrees, though his body is already turned away from me, preparing to descend into the wall of blackness we call a forest.

"Stop being such a wuss," Paul sneers, always the voice of reason.

But I just shake my head. I don't need to give an explanation. They've all heard my thoughts. They know what my deal is. And even if they didn't, I still wouldn't tell them.

"Whatever," I hear one of them mutter before the wind picks up and all I can hear is the sound of fabric grazing the earth floor and the distinct sound of paws dancing over broken leaves.

I wait until the sound disappears and then I tilt my head back, feeling the unwinding of my muscles under my skin – nothing compared to the feeling of phasing. No, not even close. And the need to feel that stretch is overwhelming until suddenly I hear the sound of fabric tearing.

It's an amazing feeling – the expansion of muscle and the tightening of what seems like every nerve in my body. It's nice too, phasing due to something other than anger. Pure instinct some would say. It's relaxing...

Until I hear the voices.

Embry, Quil and Paul have yet to go too far. Their voices are faint, already fading but I catch their last few thoughts.

_I feel bad for Jake. This girl has taken over his life... _

_...he looks too deep into things, it can't be healthy... _

_He does it on purpose. Wants us all to pity him. _

The voices wane and I bask in the silence.

And then I smile because the silence has become my friend. I used to fear it because of the truth it exposed but there was no more truth to unfold. I was cut open, bleeding out of every pore.

The silence was nice.

Perhaps I should use the silence for some self discovery. Just because my truth is soaking the earth doesn't mean I understand everything.

However, tonight I don't feel like thinking.

I tilt back my head again, more massive this time, until my gaze locks with the moon – pale and dominating.

Pale.

Dominating.

Yes. That's why I don't howl at the moon with the rest of the guys. Because a howl is like a cry...

And I don't plan on giving in that easily.

**The End. **

* * *

**PSSSST v this is longer than the story, prepare yourself. **

**A/N: **This is practice for my next chapter in "From Where I'm Standing" where I'm displaying Jacob's thoughts on Bella and Edward's impending marriage so if you liked this make sure to check that out. I'll probably post that soon. About my absence from this site, I will tell you that it will most likely benefit you all in the long run, I've have a bunch of unfinished projects that I've been working on intensely so you can expect better writing at the least, I hope.

**If you totally didn't understand that drabble: **Sorry, sometimes I forget that my brain is on a completely different frequency that everyone. (I'm crazy, ha) Basically, Jacob doesn't howl at the moon because that's like giving into the fact that Edward is stealing Bella away from him.

Reviews are great! Not much to review about though, that was really short, sorry. PM me with any questions.

P.S. Check out my friend **runtowards xo **first fanfiction "Undeniable Love" it's a short hysterical crackfic. She's actually my friend in REAL life, so I was there when she posted it and got first reviews and everything, so I'll find out who listened to me or not ;] Also check out my cyberbuddy **Hopping Cricket**and her new story "Cure for the Ache" which I was lucky enough to read in its early stages. It's a story about the meeting of Carlisle and Esme. It's absolutely mind-blowing, really. Go read it!

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
